Verdad, prenda o atrevimiento
by lolaarlo
Summary: Toda la pandilla queda para verse en el bar, se acaban quedando solos y empiezan a jugar a verdad, prenda o atrevimiento y la cosa va degenerando.


**Idea:** Toda la pandilla queda para verse en el bar, se acaban quedando solos y empiezan a jugar a verdad, prenda o atrevimiento y la cosa va degenerando.

**Pareja:** Johnlock

**Para:** Momo

**¿Por qué? :** Porque el 14 fue su cumpleaños y quería habérselo dejado el 14 pero no pude y se lo dejo ahora. Te compensaré, voy a intentar que sea largo.

Sherlock se sentía feliz, el caso le había salido a la perfección y eso que había sido un caso difícil. John quedó con Molly y Lestrade para verse en el bar con él y Sherlock para celebrar que habían conseguido acabar con uno de los casos que más les había costado a todos.

Cuando se vieron, Sherlock pidió una ronda de chupitos para todos, John al ver a su amigo tan animado le dejó, quería ver hacía donde llegaba con el alcohol. Chupito tras chupito fue cayendo en el cuerpo del menor de los Holmes, mientras todos bebían sus copas poco a poco.

Molly fue la primera en marcharse a casa, pero como era muy tarde Greg quiso acompañarla a casa, no quería que caminara sola o cogiera un taxi porque ya era muy tarde para ir sola por la calle.

Así que solo quedaron en la mesa John y Sherlock. Al principio ninguno sabía que decirse, hasta que el detective sugirió jugar a verdad, prenda o atrevimiento y John todo pícaro acepto. Ver que su amigo proponía un juego diferente al cluedo le gustó.

Sherlock pidió unos diez chupitos, cinco para él y los otros para John. Para hacerlo interesante Sherlock dijo que cada vez que alguien dijera la palabra esto tendría que beber. También cada vez que alguien no dijera la verdad o hiciera bien el atrevimiento tendría que quitarse una prenda.

Watson comenzó ya que al ser la idea de su amigo, quiso ver que le mandaba hacer o que decía.

John eligió verdad, Sherlock le preguntó algo íntimo, John pensó y le respondió. Sherlock miró a su amigo y este asintió, ya que le decía la verdad.

John cogió su copa y le dio un sorbo, luego al ver que su amigo elegía atrevimiento miró el bar, estaba lleno de gente, así que le dijo que se acercara a una chica que parecía sola y le pidiera su número.

Sherlock se levantó y miró a John, luego miró a la barra y de nuevo miró al médico.

— Esto…. – Sherlock se dio cuenta y bebió un poco del chupito – no quiero hacerlo.

— No haber pedido atrevimiento – sentenció John mirando como su amigo caminaba hacia la barra.

Se acercó todo nervioso y cuando no pudo hacerlo volvió a la mesa y se tuvo que sacar su chaqueta.

Estuvieron un rato jugando, se acabaron los chupitos, le subieron mucho a Sherlock a la cabeza, que se acercó a John todo lo que pudo y le besó, un beso tierno y cariño a la vez, un beso que John correspondió con mucho gusto.

Sherlock sacó su cartera, pagó todo lo que habían consumido, llamó a prisa un taxi y se subió a él con John quería llegar cuanto antes a Baker Street para poderse fundir con su amigo, para poderlo hacer con él, le daba igual que fuera culpa del alcohol, se encontraba a gusto al lado de su amigo.

Pagó al taxista, que le dijo que se quedara con las vueltas ya que tenía prisa. Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle, pudo besar a John de nuevo, le besó jugando con la lengua en el interior de la boca del médico. Como no quería despertar a la señora Hudson, subieron las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y ya arriba se fueron quitando la ropa, se fueron desnudando hasta que llegaron a la cama de John.

El juego de verdad, prenda o atrevimiento les había valido para mucho y que Sherlock estuviera borracho para más.

John miró a Sherlock, que le estaba quitando poco a poco su calzoncillo rojo, Sherlock se rio, las risas que había con el color de la ropa interior de John era muchas, pero ahora solo había ganas de quitarla.

Sherlock abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de John y encontró condones pero no lubricante, así que besó al médico y le dijo que esperara que ahora regresaba.

En calzoncillos se paseó por la casa, fue a su habitación donde cogió lubricante, así era más placentero, luego fue a la cocina, como sabía que había cogió chocolate fundido y lo calentó. También cogió la brocha de la carne, la que usaba John de vez en cuando para poner salsa bañando bien la carne.

Cuando tuvo todo volvió con John que le esperaba acostado impaciente.

— Me encanta la idea que he tenido – dijo Sherlock cogiendo el cuenco y la brocha – ya verás que rico quedas.

— Haré lo que tú quieras – respondió Watson impaciente.

El menor de los Holmes empezó a extender con la brocha el chocolate por el pecho y el torso de John, mientras este le miraba Sherlock lamía el cuerpo de su amigo, cogió la brocha y extendió parte por la boca del médico, para luego limpiarle a besos.

Besos interminables con sabor a chocolate se dieron esa noche, Sherlock se sentía genial jugando con el cacao líquido.

El detective se puso el condón después de que se quitara el calzoncillo blanco que llevaba puesto, a la vez que lamía el miembro viril de John, el cual previamente había sido embadurnado de chocolate. John pegó un pequeño grito, ya que mientras el menor de los dos le lamía, le pellizcaba el pezón.

Sherlock pasó del lubricante, con el chocolate era suficiente, aunque sabía que serían buenas unas fresas con nata, así que fue a ver si había fresas y no. Pero si había nata, así que se la llevó con él.

— Sherlock me estoy imaginando que harás con la nata y me tientas – Sherlock sonrió, esa era su intención, tentar a su amigo.

— Calla y déjame hacer las cosas – Sherlock hizo que su compañero de piso se callara llenando la boca de este de nata.

La nata la puso un poco en la punta del miembro de John y luego lo lamió, también puso nata en los pezones de su amigo y los mordió mientras con una de sus manos jugueteaba con el miembro del mayor de los dos. John gritaba de placer y Sherlock quería correrse pronto, así que mientras mordía los pezones de John colocó bien el condón e introdujo su miembro dentro de John, poco a poco sentía como John gritaba, cada vez más y eso le gustaba. Poco le faltaba a John para gritar de placer absoluto y tener un orgasmo.

Así que Sherlock fue apurándose mientras metía su miembro dentro de John hasta que se corrió dentro de este. Luego vio la cara de Watson y sonrió, había gritado por un orgasmo y le gustaba.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que John dijera algo o hiciera algo, pero sabía que estaba cansado, así que se acercó a él y le besó en la frente, le arropó y le dejó durmiendo.

— Buenas Noches, descansa – Sherlock se marchó de allí, miró una vez más a John que se había quedado dormido y pensó que sería bueno dormir a su lado. Así que se colocó al lado del médico y se durmió después de estar mirando la fisionomía de su amigo – te quiero.

Y con esas palabras que susurró se quedó dormido abrazando a John.


End file.
